


A Different Kind of Bliss

by Sulwen



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: M/M, Notfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulwen/pseuds/Sulwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one with the orgy in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> A little while ago, people on twitter started discussing notfic - an interesting fandom phenomenon that most people will be familiar with, I think, even if they don't know the term. The idea is basically to tell a story in a quick, casual, easy way - it can be a way of outlining, or getting ideas out of your head, or just because it's SUPER FUN OMG. Notfics tend to have lots of caps and abbreviations and run-on sentences and plenty of the author talking directly through the words - things you wouldn't see in a full fic! I have so many of these stored in corners of my computer that I'll probably never even find them all, and most of them will never become more than what they are - silly little stories that were fun to tell myself.
> 
> I mentioned that I would post an example of my notfic sometime, so here's one I found that I wrote after Adam's concert in Canada last summer. Remember Sauli in the audience, and the rain, and how amazingly ON Adam was? This story wrote itself in my head, and I never got around to making it into real fic. But here are the basics for you - I hope you enjoy it even in notfic form!

So Sauli goes back to Adam's trailer after the show, soaked from the rain and all happy and excited and turned on (because that is how one leaves an Adam show), and he gets there and Tommy and Isaac are like hardcore making out on the couch, and Adam is leaning against a counter watching them, vibrating out of his skin he's so turned on. So the minute Sauli comes in he basically gets mauled by desperate-happy-vibing-mostly drunk Adam, and it's hot but it's also sort of funny because Adam wants it sooooooo bad, and he giggles while Adam is trying to kiss his face off and asks Adam when they started drinking, and Adam is like a little bit offended because Sauli's laughing while he's trying to be all sexy, but then he grins and admits that they MIGHT have had a few shots after the show, you know to celebrate. And then he decides Sauli definitely needs to catch up, so he starts plying him with alcohol, taking shots himself and kissing them over to Sauli, hot and burny and warm and so so so good. And Sauli is just starting to feel the drinks in his blood when the noises from the couch start getting louder, and Adam and Sauli look around to see Tommy and Isaac all grinding up on each other hard and purposeful and well on their way to coming and ending this all way too soon. So Adam sneaks over and reaches down and starts tickling them, because of course he knows exactly where their ticklish spots are, and they laugh and squirm and protest, and roll off the couch to try to get away, but Adam ropes them both in, and because they are tiny, they both fit into his arms, and they have a little ~band moment~ and it's awesome. And Sauli is happy because they are all happy and Adam is happy and they're all in an awesome place with each other, but he's also a little sad because he's not part of it. But of course Adam notices and reaches a hand out for him and brings him into the circle, and then there's lots of touching hands and kissing all sorts of different mouths and it's crazy and intense and kind of beautiful, because Adam is magic that way and makes thing that should be fucked-up actually not at all. And on that note, Adam breaks away and goes to the door and looks out into the dark and the rain, lets the wind rush over him, and then he looks back over his shoulder at all of them with this gorgeous wild grin, and even though he doesn't say anything they all know they're gonna follow him.

And that's how Sauli finds himself running through a Canadian forest in the middle of the night during a rainstorm, shirtless and barefoot and following Adam's footprints in the mud, Tommy and Isaac laughing and shrieking breathlessly as they run with him. And at some point Adam stops up short, and Sauli barrels into him and Tommy and Isaac do the same behind, and they all topple over into the muddy grass, tangle of rain-slick bodies getting dirtier by the second, and it's so fucking trippy, like being high, only this feels like the most natural thing he's ever done, and somehow they all end up naked, kissing and touching and rubbing and pressing so close together to fight away the chill, and there are orgasms, lots of them, but it's not how sex normally is, building to a climax and then back down, because it just keeps going, energy flowing back and forth and around between them, feeding on itself, taking them higher. And at some point Tommy and Isaac end up 69ing, synching the rhythm just the way they do on stage, and Sauli ends up riding Adam's cock to that same rhythm, his knees buried in the mud and his head thrown back to stare up at the moon, and he's holding Adam's hand in one of his and someone else's in the other, and there's another hand locked in Adam's, and when they come it's like he can FEEL IT every single time, gasping and clenching and cries of pleasure lost to the night.

And they all find their feet and stumble back toward the trailer, naked and laughing and covered in mud, giving their clothes up for lost. And for the first time, Sauli feels like he's finally a part of this part of Adam's life, clicked in as a part of this particular and so-exclusive circle, so different from when they went into the woods, like flipping a switch or casting a spell. And they squeeze into the shower in twos and threes, kissing and touching and lightly teasing each other the whole time, and finally they all fall into bed together in one happy pile. And Sauli knows that when tomorrow comes, when Tommy and Isaac fly home and he follows Adam, things will be different, that he will belong just to Adam and Adam to him once more. But there will be other shows, other nights like this, when something happens that's bigger than any one person, any two of them, something that will bring all of them together again, and sometimes at night he thinks about it and hopes quietly for long months on the road with Adam and a different kind of bliss.


End file.
